


Double the trouble

by PB9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Joshua is the Slytherin everyone thought to be sorted wrongly, yet he is best friend with the perfect Slytherin prince. Or is he really a Slytherin?





	Double the trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double the trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498436) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

_‘Who in Slytherin do you like the most?_

_‘Hands down, Joshua, Joshua Hong.’_

* * *

Joshua Hong is an American student to Hogwarts, only a small circle knew why he was called here rather than Ilvermony in the States. Some say because that small school could not host the large number of magic children, some say his parents were rich enough to get him here, some say he was born in England. To make the matter more perplexing, his parents are Korean, not British or American. 

But it’s been 6 years now, no one cares anymore. The only thing the first years would hear would be that Joshua is the sweetest Slytherin one would ever meet in a life time. He is nice, not mischievous nor is he upright inherently evil like many Slytherins appear to be.

Many even question why such warming boy was in Slytherin, with such good cooking skills, warm heart and admirable loyalty – to those in and not in his house – he could fit in Hufflepuff just fine. 

Although he is not the bravest bean of the stalk, he is known to stand up to people who are mistreating people – including some wrongly raised pure bloods who still bully those from muggle world.

Furthermore he is full of curiosity, smart and intelligent. A Ravenclaw would say he is an intellectual and would have no problem sharing the common room full of books with him. 

But he is in Slytherin, no one knows why. But he seems to fit in just fine, no one in Slytherin has made any fuss about him or his characteristics. They seem to just accept him – no matter how odd it seems – especially his best friend and roommate: Jeonghan Yoon. 

* * *

_‘What about Jeonghan, his best friend?’_

_‘Epitome of Slytherin? Everything you ever heard or read about Slytherin in a person? I don’t know man, I would avoid fighting with him I guess.’_

* * *

Born in prestigious pure blood family in South Korea, owning buildings after buildings in both worlds, a high achieving perfectionist who puts the ends before the means who also knows how to use words to get what he want. 

Cunning, ambitious, some what evil. 

Yoon Jeonghan – the perfect Slytherin. 

After the Muggle Korean War in 1950 destroyed the Korean magic school, a new one was not set up; with his parents as Hogwarts alumni, he was called there where he was sorted into the same house as both of his parents. 

He is someone the first years of all houses are warned about. _‘Don’t mess around with Jeonghan. You don’t want to know why’._ These usually come from those of fifth years, but the sixth years seemed fine with him. Even with the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Seungcheol, they seem perfectly civil. Many assumed that it was just because they are Koreans. But that seemed to have been debunked as more and more Koreans join Hogwarts when the family can afford to do so – only very few were able to reach Jeonghan. While with some other Koreans, such as Mingyu, the puppy of Hufflepuff is pretty much friend with everyone. 

Perfect grades, astounding Quidditch skills and a deadly glare. 

Maybe Jeonghan Yoon is someone you really should stay away from. 

* * *

_‘Why, no how on earth are they best friends?’_

_‘Man, I ask that to myself everyday too.’_

* * *

First year for Jeonghan was odd. 

Moving all the way to ~~England~~ Scotland was a strange, or rather, _bizarre_ experience. 

Rooming with an _American_ boy was even more unexpected than anything. 

But he appears to be easy to control – so he didn’t mind. 

He was wrong. 

Joshua Hong ~~was~~ is one of the most mischievous souls of Hogwarts. He knows exactly what to do, how to act, when to say certain things. He bends words that are not his to pave a pathway for his own self.

Manipulative.

And he was, as expected, another one of the victims. 

He was not sure how it happened, but he agreed to swap the bed with the other one, helped him with British terms and straight up taught him Korean. 

May be it was a smile from the latter.

Or a pout.

Or those pleading eyes. 

He couldn’t help it. 

And to think that he was a Slytherin, how would anyone else in any other houses survive? 

Surely, Joshua Hong is the easiest Slytherin to be dealt with.

* * *

_‘How can someone as nice as Joshua stays with someone like… Jeonghan?…’_

_‘It doesn’t make sense right? I thought so too.’_

* * *

‘Joshua, you’re killing him.’

‘Excuse me, Mr.Choi, but I’m not doing anything.’

‘Then explain why the fuck is he teaching you shits and agreed to swap beds, showering time and Merlin knows what. I’ve heard of Yoon Jeonghan since I was born, he’s not that nice.’

‘He’s literally the nicest one I’ve met here.’

‘Only because you fucking manipulate the shit out of him.’

‘He really is though. I really don’t know what you are talking about here.’

‘Maybe just to you? Have you seen the way he almost killed a second year when he commented on his Quidditch skill.’

‘Bitch please ‘Cheol, you were thinking of the same thing. I don’t even play Quidditch and I know that guy should not be in the team.’

‘I swear, Hogwarts _needs_ to see this side of yours, so they would stop going to McGonagall and ask her to change your house.’

‘Me being friend with you is not exactly helping.’

‘True, and I really am feeling bad for Jeonghan. Jeez.’

‘Don’t be.’

‘What… Not with that look please.’

‘Why? Hmm…’

‘You’re going to get him wrapped around your little fingers, don’t you.’

‘Maybe. He’s cute.’

With a wink, Joshua left the Three Broomsticks. Seungcheol could only shake his head and wish that his childhood friend will not go too far, for Jeonghan’s sake. 

* * *

_‘I mean, they chose each other as 6th year roommate.’_

_‘That’s some real commitments there…’_

* * *

It was not as if Jeonghan did not know that Joshua was using him and stirring him up from First Year. 

He knew. But he let it happened. 

Seungcheol did not understand at first. But once he does, he only shook his head and sighed. Muttered something along the lines of _‘These fucking Slytherins’._

It really is not that complicated.

He knew Joshua was using him.

Joshua did not know that he was perfectly aware. 

He wanted to know how far he will go until he realise that he is also trapped in a game that is not purely his. 

A game requires two players. 

And like that pretty little one did, he was going to bend shits to make it a game of his. 

A game that Joshua did not anticipate. 

* * *

_‘Maybe Joshua just did not want to room with the other twos?’_

_‘Ah, I wouldn’t know, but I heard Jeonghan is the hardest to deal with?’_

* * *

‘So what now, Mr.Hong.’

‘Seems like he knew? I don’t actually know.’

‘Where has the manipulative evil monster gone now?’

‘Seungcheol.’

‘Okay, calm down.’

‘You are friend with him! AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU FUCKIN-‘

‘Calm down, the entire fucking crowd is looking at us.’

‘Explain.’

‘We’re friends, we went to the same magic day care thing. Our parents are also friends, like yours and mine.’

‘So you knew, all along?’

‘I mean, kinda? But really I don’t know what’s up in your Slytherin heads…’

”Cheol, it’s been 4 years and you just decided to tell me you were close to my crush all along!’

‘First of all, Crush? Wow.’

‘Cheol’

‘Okay, yeah I mean, it sounded like you just wanted to use him back in year one and two, y’know as usual. I don’t know how you guys…. Gosh I don’t even know.’

‘I was serious! From the start!’

‘Good thing you’re liking him not some Hufflepuffs, I would feel bad for them.’

‘For Merlin’s sake. You’re annoying. Can’t you just believe that I am capable of having genuine feelings for other people for once?’

‘That’s kinda hard when all you have been was rejecting girls and boys left and right.’

‘Choi Seungcheol. That’s because I like Jeonghan.’

‘Well, that’s nice to know.’

Joshua froze. Blinked. Seungcheol was trying to hide his laughter. Jeonghan was just standing there, hands in pockets, smile on his face. 

* * *

_‘Actually, I heard Joshua is with someone.’_

_‘Damn, lucky one.’_

* * *

‘I still can’t believe I said that when you were there.’

‘Well, you should pay more attention to your surroundings?’

‘You fucking planned it with ‘Cheol, I should have known.’

‘That was two years ago.’

‘I know!’

‘Just let it go, wouldn’t you.’

‘I don’t know, you planned something behind my back with my best friend.’

‘I thought _I_ was the best friend back then. Joshua, don’t pout.’

‘You were my best friend. But he was and still is!’

‘What, I’m not now?’

‘Well if you want to be _just_ my best friend then go ahead. Sure.’

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as Joshua was about to leave the shared bedroom with a fit. 

‘The new limited edition muggle stationary set is in the paper bag on your table, and the face masks from Korea in the bathroom.’

‘You’re the best.’

‘You could have just say, you know. Rather than going through this entire thing.’

‘Now what’s the fun in that’

* * *

_‘But I heard Jeonghan is with someone too, that person always go watch him during Quidditch practices.’_

_‘Is that so? Jeez, I guess she or he really can take Jeonghan at all stages.’_

* * *

‘Are you guys actually Slytherins?’

‘Of course we are!’

‘Look at Gryffindors, why do they look more ambitious for this victory than us.’

‘I thought it’s only a friendly match.’

‘Does not mean we can lose, for Merlin’s sake, Jason.’

‘If you can’t be serious and focus in a match, get out.’

‘Joshua.’

‘I’m just saying what you are thinking. It’s friendly but it’s also the only chance you guys get to observe Gryffindor’s play against Slytherin without the entire school watching.’

‘I hate losing. I hate Slytherin losing. And if you guys can bear a lost from some incompetency or absence of effort. You should not be in the team like Joshua had said. You all know, burdens do not belong in the Team. Now sought yourself out, break is over in 3 minutes.’

An echoes of replies go off as Jeonghan walked towards Joshua who had been sitting at the bench. 

‘Tired?’

‘Yeah. Thanks for the comment, they need it from someone like you.’

‘You are always tough, they need to know that you’re not just being harsh for the sake of it.’ 

‘Well, that sentence coming out from you probably put them off.’

‘True, water?’

‘Thanks’

* * *

_‘This just came in, apparently Seungcheol Choi was pranked, big time.’_

_‘By the one and only, Slytherin Prince.’_

* * *

‘That was not funny, if anything.’

‘What about it? Thought we’re cool.’

‘Jeonghan, you sent a picture of me in diapers to 50 people in the school.’

‘Hey, you looked cute.’

‘Hell yeah, I WAS THREE.’

‘Harmless.’

‘You sent it to _everyone_.’

‘You said 50 people’

‘You sent it to the entire gang, Jonghyun’s gang and don’t let me get started on-‘

‘Are you just mad ’cause it was sent to your crush?’

‘For the seventeenth time, I do not have a crush on Jonghyun!’

‘I haven’t say it’s Jonghyun, but okay.’ Jeonghan chuckled. Seungcheol sighed and collapsed into the armchair. 

‘How did you get that picture anyway?’

‘I didn’t.’

‘And the list of people….’

Jeonghan chuckled again.

‘Hong fucking Jisoo, of course. Why the fuck did I help matchmaking you guys to have you pairing up and stabbing my back, again.’

‘Don’t try to look for him. He’s on prefect duty with Jonghyun right now, don’t worry I’m not having him eavesdropping the entire conversation like you set up for me.’

‘For Merlin’s sake.’

‘Hey, at least Jonghyun said you look cute in the picture.’

* * *

_‘But honestly, I can’t picture them having a significant other, they are just, always together.‘_

* * *

‘Have you finished packing?’

‘Yes.’

‘You’re ready?’

‘Yeah, a little nervous that’s all.’

‘They are chill, I swear.’

‘I don’t know, your parents are the biggest real estate owners in Korea, the first family to invest in both magic and muggle worlds and graduated from not only Hogwarts, but Muggle university.’

‘And they also love you.’

‘They haven’t met me?’

‘They have heard a lot.’

Joshua sighed, let himself fell onto the bed. Jeonghan sat down next to him. 

‘We’ve been dating for two years, don’t stress over this. Really they are fine, I’m more nervous about meeting yours.’

‘My mom is already in love with you since that skype call four years ago.’

‘Well, same here, my mum has wanting to see you in person after that facetime years ago.’

‘Oh yeah, have you told Chan how to skype calls? Like the magic make his phone goes weird again.’

‘Yeah, few months ago. If there are any problems Seungcheol should be able to help, they are in the same houses.’

‘Well, you’re the one who figured out how to make it work.’

‘With the help of Jihoon, as always.’

‘I swear, that Ravenclaw boy can pass as Slytherin. I love him, but Merlin.’

‘True. We’re lucky he is not involved with Quidditch strategy planning.’

‘Vernon as the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain though, not unexpected but surprising.’

‘Not going to lie, he’s the reason Hufflepuff might win this year. I’m training everyone harder.’

‘You should. I don’t want to lose.’

‘Of course.’

Jeonghan’s phone rang. 

_‘C’mon love birds, the train is leaving in five minutes.’_

‘Got it ‘Cheol, we’re coming. Let’s go Hannie.’

* * *

_‘Dude, over the winter break I saw Joshua with Jeonghan.’_

_‘Well, they are attached to the hips, and are best friends’_

_‘Kissing?’_

_‘What?!’_

* * *


End file.
